


Let's Get Canon

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Christmas Smut, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, SPN Kink Christmas 2018, Simulated Sex, a perfect tag, i will add more tags later shhhh, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: Supernatural's Christmas gift to the fans this year is something ten years in the making: Destiel is going canon. If anybody expected it to occur in one take, they were clearly setting their standards too high.





	Let's Get Canon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/gifts).



> Helloooo, welcome to baby's first Cockles fic! I've never written these boys before so this was really great. I struggled a ton so this is later than intended, but in the end notes I promise to make up for that. Read this baby before you hate me. I WORKED HAAAARD.
> 
> This here fic was written as an SPN Kink Christmas Exchange gift for the wonderful [Dogsled](http://thedogsled.tumblr.com). Your prompt was hilarious and immediately gave me loads of ideas, so I truly hope I did it some justice. I was super excited to get you as my giftee! 
> 
> I wanna thank the millions of people in the PB Discord who yelled at me to write this, especially Toby, Vaesse, and Sunny. And also Darmys, who doesn't even ship Cockles, but still gave me a hilarious Danneel line. Bless all of you, people who I'm too lazy to link given that it's 5AM when I'm posting this. (FORGIVE ME.)

Misha read back over the script, taking note of his cues and movements. Of course, Richard might end up changing them. Not that their beloved director didn’t trust the writers, but because he loved being on camera as much as possible. Misha couldn’t be annoyed by it, though. Regardless of any future issues, this episode had him fucking _ecstatic_.

If anyone would make this episode happen, it had to be Yockey and Speight. They were the only ones who could do it justice.

Misha didn’t know how Jensen felt about it. They’d talked before about what they would do if this kind of episode was ever written, but Misha certainly didn’t think it would go this far, and he didn’t think Jensen did either. Maybe a small acknowledgement from Sam or something. At most, a kiss. But this was… sex.

Shirtless, fake sweat, tongues and panting and Misha grinding down into Jensen. Sex.

They hadn’t talked about that. Agreeing to be professionals and kiss was one thing, but this was far different. Not only would it be way different in Jensen’s eyes, but it was different for Misha as well. The only sex scenes he’d ever done had been with virtual strangers. The relationships he’d had with those people was purely work, nothing more than two actors being paid to do a job. Of course, it should’ve been the same with Jensen.

Jensen wasn’t the same, though; he was Misha’s friend. One of the closest friends he had, for that matter. Even normal scenes didn’t feel impersonal with him, nowadays, and Misha couldn’t imagine how one like this would go. As weird as it was to fake sex as an actor, there’s always some degree of intimacy to holding each other close and going through those motions. Clearly, he’d never been that intimate with Jensen.

Not that he hadn’t thought about it, per se, in those moments where he guiltily craved his old polyamorous bisexual days. He was a married man now. He had kids. Not that he wouldn’t introduce his kids to the idea of polyamory if he needed to, but why change a dynamic if he’s not sure of its permanence? That’s bad parenting. He couldn’t do that.

Still. He couldn’t help it sometimes.

Vicki was understanding, just as she always was. She missed those days too, she insisted, and a part of her wished they could feel that way again without all the hassle. She wriggled out that it was Jensen he thought about in those moments. It was Jensen’s voice he heard when he pictured a guy’s moans, Jensen’s arms around him when he pictured a guy’s strength, Jensen’s warmth around him when he craved the feeling of being pressed underneath a guy. Through even more probing he admitted he craved Danneel every so often, with all her beauty, sweetness, and charming wit. But if there was anything he’d kill for in those moments, it was always Jensen. 

Vicki, well. She gave him love and support through his turmoil, then turned it into a game once he’d started to accept it. And god, it had been really easy to accept it with Vicki pounding a toy into his ass and whispering filth into his ear. He wasn’t even embarrassed by how wrecked he was by the end of it, begging on Vicki’s command for Jensen to let him come.

When Misha had gotten the script, the original scene had included Dean panicking after a kiss. Richard, though, had apparently taken issue with that. He called Jensen and Misha, separately, to let them know that he thought Dean was open enough with Castiel that he wouldn’t flip his shit. Instead, he’d gotten clearance from the CW to do a sex scene. How he’d managed that, Misha didn’t know. But apparently Jensen had signed off on it first, so Misha certainly wasn’t going to turn it down.

Misha spaced through makeup and wardrobe, mindlessly following the stylists’ directions while they tried to get him camera-ready. Once they’d declared his hair sufficiently tamed, he was ushered onto set, where all the equipment was being set up. Jensen was already sitting on Dean’s bed, speaking with Danneel and Jared. Oh god, who let Jared on set? He didn’t have any scenes today, but still he was there to grin when he caught sight of Misha. He said something too quietly for Misha to hear, but Jensen and Danneel turned their heads to him too.

He waddled over awkwardly, greeting them all with a nod once he was close. “Hey, Mish,” Danneel grinned, pulling him in for a hug. “You ready for this?”

Misha glanced at Jensen, who had no discernible expression on his face. It was slightly worrisome, but Misha decided to smile at Danneel and ignore it. “Of course I am. It’s a little weird, but it’s just another scene.”

Danneel cocked an eyebrow at Jensen, who winced sheepishly back at her. “That’s exactly what I said,” she agreed. “And it’s been a long time coming. Jared and I were about ready to step in.”

“Good plan. Jared’s 6’4” and you’re scary,” Misha said. Jared and Danneel both chuckled, and Jensen seemed to open up a bit at the sound of it. “I’m not entirely sure Vicki didn’t sell her soul for this. I guess I’ll find out in ten years.”

“I’m not entirely sure _you_ didn’t sell your soul for this,” Jared accused. “I’ve seen the fan theories.”

“It was me, actually,” Speight corrected, popping in out of nowhere. He waved Danneel and Jared off, and they moved to stand behind the main camera. “That means that everybody but these two needs to get out of my perfect shot. I have one month, because the devil drove a hard bargain, so this scene had better be perfect.”

Misha waggled his eyebrows at Jensen to break any remaining tension. He didn’t know how much denial he was working with when it came to the other man, but he wasn’t going to do anything that might put this scene in jeopardy. The fans deserved better, yes, but the _characters_ deserved better. Castiel and Dean had been through a lot, and the show had been beating a dead horse with their friendship since season eight, right when Jensen changed the line in the crypt scene.

To his credit, Jensen smiled. He looked to be getting in character a bit, the Dean-like set of his jaw coming through. Good. They could do this. Misha took a deep breath, walked up to his mark, and pulled at the trenchcoat to feel it a bit more on his frame. He felt a bit more like Cas immediately, and could feel himself falling into character.

 

——————

 

Dean glared at the wall, taking a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle. A knock sounded on his door, and he grunted. The door opened and Castiel slowly walked into the room, a hesitant look on his face. The trenchcoat looked heavier than usual on his shoulders. Dean immediately looked away, knowing he’d be unable to stay mad if someone he cared about were upset.

“Dean,” Cas started, some sort of plea wrapped up in the word. Dean shook his head and took another drink. “I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said. He sounded miserable, and that only made Dean’s heart ache worse. “You know there was nothing I could do.”

“Don’t give me that,” Dean snapped, voice low. “You’re juiced up. You coulda fought back. You chose not to.” Castiel stayed silent, confirming Dean’s thoughts. Dean let out a humorless chuckle. “You know, I thought you cared enough about us to not pull this anymore. Thought you were gonna stop scaring us all the time.” Dean looked up, finally meeting Cas’ gaze. Anger flashed through him at the sight of Castiel’s wounds. “You coulda frickin’ healed yourself too, but instead you just like to remind us that we can’t keep you safe, is that it?”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Castiel said, affronted. Sick pleasure ran through Dean at the sign of a fight. “I’m saving my power so I can help you, so I can protect you. I don’t need to heal myself, all I need is for you to be okay.”

“Great job protecting us by getting thrown around,” Dean scoffed. “You taking beatings for no reason isn’t helping anyone. It hurts us to watch you get hurt.”

“Sam doesn’t seem bothered,” Castiel argued. “Is this a family issue, or a you issue?”

Dean seethed. “Does it matter? Am I not family?” He set the whiskey down on the nightstand and stood up, facing Castiel directly. “What am I, huh? Just your charge still? Just some pathetic human you have to watch over while he screws the world up. Is that all I am?” Dean stepped closer with his words, ending up in Cas’ face.

“You are more than you will ever know, Dean Winchester.” Castiel’s voice was dark with his anger. “Don’t you dare belittle how much you mean to me. There is nothing that will ever come close to you in my eyes.”

“What about Sam and Jack? They’re your family too.”

Castiel’s anger seemed to be seeping away, and the darker parts of Dean missed it. Needed it. Cas stayed close, and the inches between their faces seemed to be miles. Castiel put a hand on Dean’s cheek, gentle and strong all at once. “You’re different,” he said, voice soft. Dean felt a tear well up at the implication. His body screamed at him to kiss Castiel, but this felt too important to break. “They’re family, and I love them. But you’re not like them. You’re… everything.” Castiel slowly leaned in, until their lips were a breath away. His voice rumbled against Dean’s mouth when he softly said, “I have never, nor will I ever love anything in creation more than I love you, Dean.”

Dean surged in to kiss him, desperately gripping the sides of his trenchcoat. Castiel’s lips were soft and warm, with a slight minty flavor because Misha always chewed gum before takes—

“Cut! Jensen, what was that?”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “Broke character.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Richard said, his face shining with amusement. “Start back from ‘you’re different’.”

Jensen shook himself again to get back in character. This wasn’t him and Misha, this was Dean and Castiel. This wasn’t _him_ sleeping with _his_ best friend, this was a sex scene between two characters. Admittedly, one had Misha’s body and the other one had his own, but it was just TV. They would be in their underwear anyway. Hell, Jensen had even picked out underwear just for this. Only because Danneel had insisted, sure, but he was the one who put them on. 

The idea of showing Misha his underwear had him holding back laughter. He looked at Danneel, who was grinning back at him. She quickly glanced down to his junk, so she must’ve been thinking the same thing. God, Jensen was lucky.

He shifted to his mark again and steeled himself. Confused. He was confused, accusatory, and angry. He focused on that and watched Misha run through his lines, but he still ended up hitching his breath when their lips brushed. He hoped it could be brushed off by the fans as being Dean and not him.

His head was a blur when Misha- Cas kissed him again. God, it felt nice to kiss him. He pulled him in close by the trenchcoat again, reveling in the hard body against his. His wife was beautiful and soft, and he loved her more than life itself, but sometimes Jensen needed someone who could hold him down.

He groaned into the other man’s mouth, melting into the feeling of Misha dominating the kiss. It was hard to keep up with the way he moved, the ravenous slide of his tongue and the sharp bite of his teeth. Danneel had always insisted Misha would be a power bottom; Jensen never should’ve doubted her. 

He pushed Castiel’s trenchcoat off Misha’s shoulders, and it dropped to the floor with a thud. The suit jacket was next to fall, then Misha’s hands were on Jensen’s shoulders, pulling his flannel off. Jensen’s skin was hot against the cool air of the room, and he pulled closer to Misha, wanting to savor the warmth.

Something hard brushed against his hip, and Jensen grunted. Fuck, was that Misha? He pressed closer to feel it again, and it was… horizontal. His confusion made him hesitate, and Misha pulled away too. Jensen chanced a look down and…

“Jared, put the broom down,” Richard sighed.

Jared laughed hysterically, and Misha cracked too. Jensen was a little pissed, but he couldn’t help joining in on the amusement. He found the nearest camera and shook his head while looking directly into it. If there ever was a blooper reel, this would be the one the fans wanted most.

Jared finally calmed down enough that they could start filming again after a minute. Jensen and Misha both pulled their respective clothes back on, and their stylists ran in to make sure they didn’t look different than they had in the original taping. All that was left was for them to make out again for an excessive amount of time, preferably in-character this time.

Richard called action after Jensen and Misha stopped on their marks again. Misha said his chick flick lines again, and Jensen couldn’t possibly have hoped to be in character by the time their lips met again. He couldn’t stay focused either, now that the threat of Jared’s terror lurked at every corner. Who the _fuck_ let Jared in here for this scene?

Jensen pulled Misha’s coats off again, and when his flannel hit the floor he felt the broom handle bump him again, this time on his lower back. He knew immediately where it was going, and sure enough, it smacked into his ass cheek not long after. Jensen stayed cool like the professional he is, continuing to kiss Misha even as the broom slowly trailed its way over to his buttcrack. Jensen could hear Danneel giggling ever so slightly, and he could feel Misha’s lips twitch under his own. 

He batted at the broom, which only encouraged Jared further. The pressure got harder, the handle digging further and further between his cheeks, stopped only by the impeccable power of tight jeans. Jensen titled his hips back in an attempt to stop himself from being pushed forward visibly, but the broom slipped and smacked his balls.

“Jared,” he snapped, yanking the broom forward between his own legs to get it out of the filthy moose’s hooves. His harsh pull made the stick hit Misha, who grunted in pain and clutched at his junk. “Shit, sorry.” Jensen automatically went to reach down and touch the wound he caused, but stopped his hand in its tracks once he realized where it was going. Jared, once again, laughed, and this time Danneel joined him. Misha squeezed his own junk to lessen the pain, and Jensen stood there with a broom in one hand and the other hovering in place over Misha’s throbbing dick. This set was a fucking nightmare.

“How have we yet to hire somebody whose job is to restrain Jared?” Misha groaned. Jensen was glad he wasn’t personally being blamed for anything. He glanced around, trying to find a place to safely deposit the broom. Danneel noticed his plight and waved her arm out, offering to take the broom. He handed it over, and she transferred the offending weapon to an amused Richard Speight.

“I think we have enough footage of that,” he concluded. “All that’s left is you guys falling onto bed and, y’know. Doin’ the do.”

Jensen and Misha both nodded, and worked to get back in character. “This is hell,” Misha muttered, but it was in the Cas voice. Jensen agreed. If the fans could see this, they’d be losing their shit. This was a Christmas episode, after all. It was a gift for them. But goddamn, filming was a mess thus far. At least Jared couldn’t do much more without disrupting the shot. Small victories would get them through this. He could see Misha thinking the same thing. 

Both of them shuffled back in position, waiting for the cameras to roll again. When Richard called action, Jensen pushed Misha onto the bed and grinned at him cockily, just like Dean would. He swung his leg over so he could climb on top of the other man, dropping down to kiss him again. He shuffled to position himself so his legs could be between Misha’s, but Misha pulled away from the kiss. Jensen gave him a confused look, one that was just mirrored back at him.

“Why are you getting on top of me?” Misha asked.

“Because that’s how this works,” Jensen said, gesturing to their lower bodies. “Unless you wanna do it with you, like, fake-riding me?”

“Why would we do that?” Misha shuffled up the bed so he wasn’t caged under Jensen anymore. Richard calling for a cut was vague background noise. “You’re supposed to bottom. You know that, right?”

Jensen furrowed his brow in confusion. “What? No I’m not.”

“Dean is a bottom. You play Dean,” Misha said, like it was obvious. “Unless you forgot that we’re playing characters?” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows, and Jensen just rolled his eyes.

“Of course I didn’t,” he insisted. “I just think it’d be easier for you to play a bottom. It’s your element.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re a bottom.”

Misha squinted at him in a Castiel-like gesture. “Says who? I can, and do, top. I have a wife. And what I personally do in my bed doesn’t matter, because we’re acting as Cas and Dean.” His facial expression was one of a challenge. “I can play a top and you know it. I think you’re just too scared to play a bottom even though you’ve been building it up for 14 years.”

Jensen scoffed. “I could totally bottom. But I’m not going to.”

“Give me one good reason, preferably one that doesn’t insult my acting skills.” Jensen winced. Yeah, maybe that was a bad call.

“Because Dean probably wouldn’t wanna bottom his first time.”

Misha smirked. “This definitely isn’t Dean’s first rodeo.” He glanced over Jensen’s shoulder, but then his gaze went right back to Jensen. “I mean, after all, you saw the way he rode that mechanical bull. Dean’s probably been on the receiving end of an assembly line of dicks.”

Jensen rolled his eyes again. “Just because you can’t do it doesn’t mean it’s gay. I’ve got strong thighs. Like a top.” 

“Mine are stronger all around. We’ve proven that.”

“When?”

“Bad Idea Tour, you had a way harder time than I did.”

“Bullshit,” Jensen sneered, but he knew it wasn’t. Those space pants had been his saving grace.

“He’s right, though,” Danneel said. “Dean’s a bottom. Just play the role, baby.”

He rolled his eyes but grumbled his acquiescence. Misha whooped, and Jensen climbed off of him so they could stand back up. Richard once again yelled for action, and this time Misha pushed Jensen onto the bed. He tried to get into it, but he was a little miffed about losing that bullshit argument.

He cringed a bit and Misha pulled away with a scoff. “Really? Still harping on it?”

“Maybe he needs a fluffer,” Jared suggested, then looked to Danneel. “You or me?” A few of the crew members laughed, and Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle too.

“I’m perfectly hot enough all on my own,” Misha defended. “I’m not Danneel by any means, but I can do pretty well for myself. I’ll have you know, I’m the hottest angel that Dean has slept with this season.”

“That’s only because Jensen and Danneel haven’t sent in the Dean/Anael tape yet,” Jared insisted. He was once again greeted with laughter, and Danneel slapped his arm. She had a grin on her face, though, so she clearly didn’t mind too much. 

“Jensen, you good?” Richard interrupted. Jensen nodded. “If you need to take a break, let me know. Otherwise, let’s finish this damn scene.”

Misha was still on top of him, he noticed. Richard called action again, and down came his lips. Jensen melted into it this time, spreading his legs for Misha’s body to fit between them. It felt nice. He was warm and heavy and firm and _perfect_ on top of Jensen.

Misha gripped Jensen’s shirt a wrangled it off, which would probably be cut out in post. His movements were desperate, like he’d been looking forward to this. Jensen could relate. His own hands were shaking and fumbling with the buttons of Castiel’s shirt. Wardrobe would kill him if he ripped it open, but god, he wanted to. It was in the way, dammit.

When he got the shirt off, Jensen was glad he wasn’t on top anymore. Misha couldn’t explore with his hands, he had to hold himself up. Jensen, fortunately, was presented with miles of tan skin and rippling muscles waiting for him to run his hands over. How had he forgotten how strong Misha was? The fans had a habit of describing him as pale and lithe, but that couldn’t have been more wrong. Misha was _ripped._

Jensen’s thumbs brushed Misha’s nipples, and the man gasped. His hips brought his cock down into Jensen’s and fuck, he felt big. Not scary big, but filling. Jensen internally explained the bottom-like thoughts away as character bleed. Because while he may not have intended to play it that way, the internet had come up with evidence that was… pretty damning. And it was either Dean or Jensen, so Dean it was. 

Jensen reached down to undo his pants, thankful that wardrobe hadn’t given him a belt. They’d cut out the awkward shuffling, but he really didn’t want to have to pull away. Misha pulled away all on his own, unfortunately, grabbing Jensen’s waistband and pulling them down for him. It felt… intimate. Jensen kicked the pants off of his ankles and opened his legs for Misha again, but the other man didn’t move. Jensen followed Misha’s eyes to his own junk, and-

“Pudding!” Danneel yelled, and the room erupted into laughter. Misha turned his eyes to Jensen’s, and a grin cracked his face. He clearly recognized the bear underwear.

Jensen growled out a little roar, rolling his tongue with it like he had in Rome. Misha burst into laughter, head thrown back. Jensen understood why the fans referred to his smile as sunshine; his joy was bright and warm and all-consuming.

“Less eye-fucking, more fucking!” Richard yelled.

Misha looked at Jensen with a mischievous gleam in his eye and pulled back, reaching for his own waistband. He undid Castiel’s slacks and pulled them down, revealing an absolute fucking [monstrosity](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/3099a51c-0aac-4670-aa7d-6da4941f3215_1.69beff8e602547471a2c13466267a8bd.jpeg). On a bright red eyesore of a background, the left leg had the Looney Tunes’ Tasmanian Devil in a Santa hat. On the right leg, alternating green and white letters spelled out _LET’S GET NAUGHTY._

Jensen cracked, laughter bubbling up from his chest at the absolute absurdity of it. “What the _hell_ is that?” Misha grinned and ignored his question. Instead, he turned to show his underwear to Danneel, Jared, and the crew members, who all broke into laughter too. Those boxers were fucking _insane_. “I don’t know if I can film a scene with him like this,” Jensen wheezed. 

“You can and you will,” Richard said, his sternness diluted by his grin. “Your field of vision is gonna be cut off anyway, for the most part. I want a shot of Dean riding Cas, so it’ll be harder to ignore at that point. Still, I believe in you.”

Jensen grinned and rolled his eyes. This whole show was full of absolute weirdos. He was one of them, too. It felt awesome, having an environment full of people who laughed at your stupid jokes, and still made sure everything went (mostly) as it was supposed to.

Misha threw his pants onto the floor and grinned. “I’m ready when you are.”

Jensen nodded, and immediately reached a hand up to grab Misha. Lips surged down to meet his, and Jensen finally let himself feel comfortable falling into character. Dean would be eager and excited, desperate. He’d probably hesitate to let Cas on top of him, for a bit, but eventually would relish it. He would be clawing at Cas’ back, gasping and moaning. _Let the bottom thoughts reign._

Misha’s hips fell down into his, this time without jeans in the way. He wasn’t hard, neither of them were, but the warmth of him and the situation had Jensen growing hard in record time. The knowledge that his and Misha’s dicks were touching, with people watching, felt a little (read: a lot) like a wet dream.

He could feel Misha getting hard too, slowly filling out and pushing against him. He groaned into the kiss, hitching his hips up higher until Misha gripped one of his thighs and held it in place around his waist. Jensen felt a little woozy from the amount of blood traveling directly from his head to his dick at the feeling of being manhandled ever so slightly.

Misha pulled away to nip at his neck, then started grinding into him harder. The friction of his dick against Jensen’s felt incredible. Jensen grabbed at his back to pull him close, running his hands over the smooth skin. He could feel muscles bunching and tensing under his fingers with every movement of Misha’s body against his own.

Nothing had even happened but clothes grinding and making out, and Jensen already felt like he was going to come soon. Misha’s dick was hot and leaking against his, wet even through two layers of fabric. He was big, now, and Jensen wished he could feel it. Misha thrust against him over and over, mimicking sex for the cameras, and Jensen could feel the strength and skill in his movements. God, he wanted that.

Misha pulled off to mouth at Jensen’s neck, quickly finding sensitive spots and testing them with his teeth. “Cas,” Jensen gasped. He tilted his head back to give Misha more room and a larger canvas, and was rewarded with a sucking kiss to the underside of his jaw. A choked-off groan escaped his lips when Misha lined his hips up better, so he could rub his cock more directly against Jensen’s ass. The feeling of it was intense, so close to the real thing even through the stupid underwear.

“So good, Dean,” Misha growled, and Jensen shuddered at the Cas voice. God, he really did have an accent kink. The rumble of Misha’s chest on his own, the scratch of stubble against his neck, the feeling of Misha’s warmth caging him in… Maybe it was more of a Misha kink than an accent thing. Something about the whole situation was driving him crazy, making his cock throb unmistakably.

He hitched his hips up, pressing his dick more firmly against Misha’s hard stomach, then brought his ass back down to give Misha friction too. He could feel the other man’s hips stuttering, and wondered if he was getting close too. If he was being driven just as crazy as Jensen was by this whole thing.

He grabbed Misha and pulled him in for a kiss again, and this one felt like they were reaching some sort of conclusion. Obviously this wasn’t the characters; for all that Jensen would love to pretend he was acting, he was a hair’s breadth away from being overwhelmed and crashing into orgasm. His one little lifeline was the taste of Misha’s lips. It was that against the scent of his cologne, the heat of his body, the sound of his breathless gasps, and the delicious friction of his body against Jensen. And while the slick slide of Misha’s tongue against his was definitely captivating, it wasn’t close to the all-consuming feeling of Jensen’s body tensing up to come.

“I’m gonna-” he croaked, and Misha just nodded. Jensen bucked his hips and made some sort of ridiculous whimpering noise that he was going to demand they delete the footage of. He needed something, _anything,_ to get him off, but he couldn’t manage to make it happen. “Cas,” he pleaded. A ridiculous amount of self-control went into making sure he used the right name, the _character’s_ name instead of Misha’s.

“Do it,” Misha whispered, voice hot in Jensen’s ear. “C’mon, Jensen, come for me.”

Jensen’s limbs scrambled to wrap around Misha, squeezing him like a stress ball while he came. Jensen groaned into Misha’s shoulder while his cock twitched over and over, pulses of come leaving his dick in hot spurts. He could feel it smearing against Misha’s torso through the fabric of his boxers, but he didn’t have it in him to care. Not when his brain was melting like this.

The moment Jensen recovered, he felt wet heat against his ass and Misha cried out. How come he got to be sexy when he got off? His eyes locked onto Jensen’s and he rode it out with rapture in his eyes. Jensen could relate. Misha’s cock throbbing against his ass was something he had gone his entire adult life without, which was a tragedy. Nothing could possibly be hotter.

Except for the fucked-out grin on his face afterwards, and the way he effortlessly flipped them over so he was on his back with Jensen straddling him. Misha wrapped both arms around him, and Jensen melted into the embrace. Somewhere in another plane of existence, he could hear a familiar voice yell, “That’s a wrap!” But he couldn’t focus on much beyond strong arms, warm skin, and the gradually slowing sound of a heartbeat in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended pretty abruptly because I couldn't think of another part to come after this and I don't want to wait another few days to upload. Regardless, this wasn't as kinky as I was hoping, PLUS it was late. So I'm looking to make up for these by adding a second part, hopefully within the next few weeks. This one will actually have some penetrative sex, or minimally blowjobs. If you have any kinks, tropes, or ideas you'd like me to add, Reg, please let me know! I'm actually allowed to talk to you about the fic now that this is posted lmao.
> 
> As for everybody else, lemme know how you felt about this one! Even if I don't respond to your comments because I'm an egg who constantly has zero spoons, I read all of them and they fill my heart with sunshine and love. Thank you for reading, enjoy life.


End file.
